Meeting Haymitch
by GermanPrincess1990
Summary: Rosetta volunteers for another District 12 girl. She meets Haymitch Abernathy. I know sucky summary. Rated T until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rosetta Cambridge. I'm sixteen years old with dark and gray eyes. I have a younger brother named Maury. We live in the Seam of District 12. Our parents are part of a rebellion against President Snow in the Capitol. I joined the rebellion when I was fourteen. Maury plans on joining when he's fourteen. I go hunting every Sunday with my dad, Jonah. Maury goes to gather berries and mint leaves. It was illegal to go to the woods. Maury and I were two of the brave souls who snuck out there every Sunday.

I've yet to experience the Hunger Games. My name has been in the bowl for four years now. So far, I've never been picked. My luck changed five years ago when it finally was. That's when I met, and fell for, Haymitch Abernathy.

Maury woke me up with his whimpering. I rolled over with a groan.

"Maury, _shut up_",I said. "I know you're worried. You won't be picked. You're name's only been in twice."

"I know, Rose", Maury whispered. "I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for you."

I understood what he meant. My name's been entered thirty times in four years.

"Don't worry", I said. "I know how to survive. Hopefully, we'll get Blossom again. I actually like her."

Maury snorted and got out of our bed. I got up and walked our parents room. Mom had laid out one of her old dresses. The dress was a pretty blue gray with short sleeves. Dad was talking to Maury in our room. I pulled the dress over my head. Mom ran a brush through my hair then braided it. Maury walked out in plain pants and shirt. We pulled on our shoes and ate a little bit. An hour later, we walked to the Justice building. Everyone waited nervously for a while. Blossom stepped out and began the President's speech. I half listened while watching Blossom looked around.

Blossom has mint green hair and silver eyes today. Last year she had hot pink hair and aquamarine eyes. She somehow pulled off two completely different colors. She made them look great together because she's still young. After the speech, she got started.

"Good morning everyone", she said. "I'll skip all the boring mumbo jumbo. Let's get to picking the tributes. Girls first."

I said a silent prayer it wasn't my best friend, Angel Starworth.

"Angel Starworth" Blossom called.

My feet and voice reacted before me. Angel is only thirteen.

"NO", I screamed. "No, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Angel looked at me mortified. I didn't at the time. I couldn't let her die. She wouldn't survive past the second day. I was marched forward to the stage.

"What's your name, honey", Blossom asked.

"Rosetta Cambridge", I said.

"How do you know Angel", she inquired.

"Angel and I are cousins", I said.

I knew it was a lie but we so close. Angel and her family were apart of ours. Haymitch sat in a chair looking a little amused. Blossom reached into the second bowl.

'Not Maury'

I thought. _'Anyone but Maury.'_

"Milano Pepperidge", Blossom said into the microphone.

I let go of the breath I was holding. Maury was safe. He couldn't be chosen if I won. If I won, my family would never have to worry. I entered the Justice building with Milano. We went to separate rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, I jumped awake. I looked at the clock and groaned. Five a.m. is too early. I got out of bed anyway. We hadn't left until late afternoon when everyone was gone. I walked to the breakfast car. Milano and Blossom were there. Blossom was the first to notice me.

"Good morning, Rosetta", she said.

"Morning, Blossom", I said. "Morning, Milano."

Milano only nodded. I saw the nerves running wild in his dark eyes. I sat down with a plate of food and orange juice. Eggs, bacon and toast were all I had. After eating, Milano and I went over things we could do. He was good with knives. I was good with a bow and arrow. We agreed to form an alliance there and then. We wouldn't leave each other until there was only four left.

Blossom listened adding things at the right points. Three hours later, Haymitch stumbled in. He looked like he had a hangover. Or he was just tired. He sat down and pushed some orange juice toward him. Haymitch grabbed it and downed it. Blossom shook her head.

"Have you been up drinking again", she asked.

"You know it, sweetheart", Haymitch replied.

"Nightmares", Milano asked.

Haymitch nodded then winced. Yep, he had a hangover. Headaches didn't hurt that bad. I had quite a few from Maury. The sheer thought of my family made my heart sink. By two that afternoon we were at the Capitol. Blossom led me to a room where I'd meet my stylist. Axel had dark skin, blonde hair and violet eyes. Brunhild had yellow skin, flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. Dagmar had gray skin, black hair and chocolate eyes. I listened as Axel, Brunhild and Dagmar circled me. I was stripped down and placed in a chair. Dagmar cleaned, buffed and polished my nails. Brunhild waxed my arms, legs, underarms and eyebrows. Axel cleaned, cut and dried my hair. He then braided it again. I was pulled up and rubbed down with lotions and oils.

Ambros entered the room with a dress. He helped me put it on. Looking at the mirror, I was taken aback. The dress was yellow, orange and red. It had blue crystals all over it. I watched the light bounce off the crystals.

"Spin around slowly, Rosetta", Ambros said.

I did so and heard a trio of soft whistles. Axel, Brunhild and Dagmar were admiring me. I looked to the doors as they opened. Milano, Blossom and Haymitch entered the room. Haymitch nodded his approval as Milano whispered, "Wow".

"Oh, Rosetta", Blossom said. "You look stunning. Milano, go stand beside her."

"Okay", Milano replied.

"You two look wonderful", Blossom said. "What do you think, Haymitch?"

"Very nice", Haymitch said, nodding

His eyes never left me. I felt my face go red. Haymitch was three years older than me. Somehow I started falling for him. I remembered something Maury told me years earlier. He'd said, "If you fall in love, don't go all mushy on me." I'd only laughed and told I wouldn't. My gut told me otherwise. Before I could dwell on it more, I was whisked upstairs to where I would be interviewed.

After the first eleven Districts were done, I was called to the stage.

"Please welcome from District 12", Caesar said. "Rosetta Cambridge."

The crowd cheered as I stepped onto the stage.

"Hello, Rosetta", Caesar said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Caesar", I said. "And yourself?"

"Wonderful", he replied. "Lovely dress by the way. Now, are you nervous about the other tributes?"

"Not at all", I said. "Having a little brother, I've learned to run like crazy. My brother loves to chase and fight me. He thinks he's a toughie."

"Does he now", Caesar laughed. "What weapons? Are you good with anything?"

"I'm good with a bow and arrow", I said.

After my three minutes, I left the stage. I walked to the waiting area as Milano was called. I watched his interview. I was surprised to hear we were hoping for an alliance. I nodded when the camera showed me backstage. I mouthed, "It's true" with a grin. I patiently waited for Milano's interview to end. Soon it was and we headed to our rooms on the twelfth floor. I stopped to speak to Haymitch and felt butterflies fill my stomach. Yeah, I fell in love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous", Milano asked. "About training I mean."

"No, I'm not", I said. "How about you?"

"Not really", he replied. "Were you really agreeing about the allies last night? Or was that for show?"

"I nodded because you caught off guard", I said. "It really sounds like a good idea."

We entered the training area. I looked around with a soft smile. We walked to the knot tying station first. Maybe Ten and Eleven will help us. I went and talked to Eleven's tributes. Apple was the female tribute. Sanyo was the male tribute. Ten's tributes came over by us soon after. I thought their names were Savannah and Angel. All four agreed to be in an alliance with us. The six of us learned how to tie knots then camouflage.

I taught Apple and Sanyo how to shoot an arrow. Milano taught Savannah and Angel to throw knives. Eventually training was over for the day. Milano and I parted ways with our four allies. Stepping the elevator we headed over to the table. Blossom, Haymitch and Ambros were already there.

"How did you two do in training", Ambros asked.

"We did great", Milano said. "Rosetta managed to get us four allies. In under an hour."

Very impressive", Blossom said.

"What if there's only eight of you left", Haymitch asked.

"We'll go our separate ways", I said. "We agreed to separate when there's only twelve left."

Haymitch nodded and finished eating. We quickly headed to our respective rooms. I was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on the door. Opening it I saw Haymitch on the other side. I went to ask what he needed when he kissed me. I pulled him into the room so no one would see it. He pushed me onto the bed. Eventually we part for air.

"What was that about", I gasped.

"I couldn't help it", he said. "I saw you yesterday in that dress. I saw you talking about your plan tonight. My heart skipped a beat each time. I'm in love with you."

"It's only been twenty-four hours", I said. "Don't worry. I'm in love with you too."

Haymitch pressed another kiss to my lips. I welcomed it happily. My nerves had been mounting since Milano's question that morning. Haymitch pulled away again. He pulled me up to the pillows. He situated himself over me. We kissed more before we fell asleep. Soon after I fell asleep, I had a dream.

The Hunger Games were over until next year. I was standing outside a house in Victor's Village. Haymitch was beside me. We were facing a bunch of cameras I looked at Haymitch as he knelt down.

'Will you marry me, Rosetta', he asked.

'Yes, Haymitch', I said. 'I will.'

Everybody was cheering as he put the ring on my finger.

With that, the dream was over. I opened my eyes find Haymitch gone. I sat up upon hearing the toilet flush. Haymitch stumbled out looking like he'd been dragged through Hell and back. I shook my head smiling at the memory of last night. I looked the clock and saw it was five in the morning.

"I'd better get back to my room", He grumbled.

"It'd be a good idea", I said sadly.

Haymitch kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I laid back on the pillows. I stared up at the ceiling wondering if he'd told the truth. Was he really in love with me? Or was he just drunk? The kiss told me he loved me. As a sister maybe or as a true lover. I couldn't decide. All I knew was that I really loved him.

I got out of bed and stretched. I walked to the closet then the bathroom. An hour later, I was wide awake and ready for breakfast. I walked to the dining room. Blossom was already there with Ambros. Both looked up as I entered.

"Rosetta", Blossom said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine", I said. "Morning, Ambros."

"Morning, Rosetta", he answered. "Glad to know Haymitch didn't suffocate you last night."

I just laughed as I sat down to eat.

"Was it just me or did a party happen last night", Milano asked.

"It wasn't just you", I said. "I saw it from my room before-"

"Haymitch came by", Milano finished laughing.

"Yeah, just wait till we split up", I grumbled.

Milano laughed. Haymitch walked in as I finished eating. Blossom looked a little worried. Apparently she thought there would be tension. But I remained calm. I even grinned at Haymitch.

"Rosetta why don't you finish getting ready", Blossom asked. "I'm pretty sure you'd want a little more today."

I nodded and stood up. As I walked away, I could Haymitch's eyes on me.

"Haymitch", Blossom hissed. "You're not get involved with the tributes."

"Calm down, sweetheart", Haymitch laughed. "I didn't rape her if that's what you're thinking."

I only shook my head. Maury and I had fights all the time. We even wrestled on more than one occasion. It was mostly on who would go with dad. I usually won but I'd let him win sometimes. I brushed my hair back into a braid. I brushed my teeth quickly too. Once done, I raced for the elevator. Milano rushed in just as the doors started closing

"Perfect timing", I said. "You'll definitely be one of the last six for sure."

"So will you", he replied. "Probably last two if anything."

We reached the training room an hour before the others. Milano showed me how to throw knives. I perfected it fairly quick. He already knew how to use a bow and arrow. I worked on camouflage for a while. Milano and I learned several things. We stayed for the rest of the day. The trainers helped Apple, Sanyo, Savannah and Angel with everything. I looked around to what everyone else was doing. They were all walking around acting like Careers.

The day flew by as we all learned more. Tomorrow was the last day before we entered the arena. My nerves were starting fray a little bit. Looking at Milano, I saw he felt the same. I swore to cover his ass as long as possible. I only hoped he wouldn't die in front me.


	4. Chapter 4

I jerked awake from a nightmare. In the nightmare, I was in the arena looking for any signs of life. Four-legged or two-legged life. It was the very end of the Games. Only me and Red from District 2 were left. I was turning just as a knife flew past me. Another one came at me hitting me right in the heart. I'd fallen instantly dead. My breathing was starting even out when someone pounded on the door.

"Rosetta!"

It was Haymitch. He sounded drunk. Heaving a sigh, I got up to open the door. I opened the door and his mouth crashed into mine. He was definitely drunk. I could taste the nasty stuff on his tongue. I placed my hands his chest and pushed back.

"Haymitch", I said. "You're drunk."

"I know, sweetheart", he said. "I needed the courage to do this."

He grabbed my hands and kissed me again. We went into the room and laid down together. My arms wound around his neck. He finally released me after what felt like forever. He buried his face into my hair.

"You'll come back", he said. "Tell me you'll come back."

"I'll do my damnedest to return", I said. "I'll fight hard and remind myself you're waiting for me."

I pressed a kiss to his temple. He sighed happily. I swore to keep this promise as well. Haymitch pulled away and stood up. I whimpered already missing the warmth he brought. I sat up looking at me sadly. Tomorrow I was leaving for the arena.

"Haymitch", I said. "Screw what I said before. I _will_ come back. Whatever it takes."

His eyes lit up with a certain happiness. He knew I was telling him the truth. I got ready after he left. I was going to train extra hard today. Give the Gamemakers a real show. Let Snow know District 12 is not to be messed with. 12 is the strongest District he has. And without us there's no heat for him or the Capitol. I only hope the Gamemakers. I went to the training area with Milano.

"Did Haymitch visit you again", he asked.

"He did", I said. "He was drunk too. No, nothing happened."

"Dang it", he muttered. "What will happen when you get back?"

"I don't know" I said. "I honestly don't know."

We practiced while waiting for our turn. After an hour of waiting, it was my turn to go in. I stepped inside and noticed how bored the Gamemakers looked. I shot off an arrow then noticed something I could do. I aimed my next arrow up high and shot it. It bounced off a pole then imbedded itself into the target. Bulls eye, dead center. I looked at the Gamemakers. They were mildly impressed. Seneca Crane stood up with a small smile.

"Nicely done, Ms. Cambridge", he said. "You may go now."

I only nod and leave. As I reach the elevator I hear Haymitch call out to me. I turned as he approached.

"Rosetta", he said. "I know I already asked to do this. I just want to hear tell me again. Please tell me you'll come home."

"I'll do my best", I responded. "Wait, let me rephrase that. I _will_ come back."

Haymitch kissed my forehead at that.

"I'll hold you to it", he said. "I don't know what I'll do without you."

I smiled at him then saw Milano leave the room. He passed by me with a grin.

"I think I bested you", he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised", I told him.

He entered the elevator and went to the twelfth floor. I looked back at Haymitch. He's smiling like the Cheshire cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. He held tight.

"One day, sweetheart", he whispered. "One day I'll have forever."

"Forever is a long ways to go", I laughed. "But you don't care, do you?"

"As long you're by my side", he said "I could care less."

I kissed him on the mouth this time. I pulled away just in time for the Gamemakers to come out. Seneca looked at us and I shrugged.

"He's only wishing me good luck", I said.

He nodded as he walked away. I grinned up at Haymitch. I kissed him one last time. I knew I wouldn't see him until after the Games. It would worth the fight though.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the penthouse just as Blossom started to panic.

"Where have you two been", she demanded.

"Downstairs", Haymitch said. "I was just giving Rosetta some last minute advice for the arena."

I nodded in agreement. I knew Milano could see through what Haymitch said. Haymitch wanted me to come back. I headed to my temporary room. Milano followed close behind me.

"What is it with the two of you", he said. "You and Haymitch are always together. What you do that made fall for you?"

"I didn't do anything to him, Lano", I replied. "I don't know why he fell in love with me. He just did."

"Don't pass it off as nothing", Milano said. "He raped you, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't", I told him. "He got drunk last night and kissed me. He was drunk when he said he loved me Tuesday night."

"I'm sorry Rosie", he sighed. "I'm only worried. I like Haymitch. He's like an older brother to me."

"That's how I see Blossom", I said. "She may get on my nerves. I just have to remind myself, Blossom means well."

"They both mean well", Milano agreed. "They're just looking out for us."

"That's what friends are for", I laughed. "We look out for each other."

"Exactly", Milano said.

We talk for another hour before supper. Axel and Marcello were already sitting at the table. Blossom and Haymitch were their separate rooms cleaning up. Haymitch usually just combed out his hair. From what he'd told me after we met. Blossom appears first shaking her head.

"He's drunk again", she muttered. "He's always getting drunk."

"That's Haymitch for you", I said. "I doubt he'll stop drinking."

"He's probably preparing for tomorrow", Milano said. "He thinks we won't make it."

"One of us will, Lano", I told him. "One of us will."

Milano nodded as Axel, Marcello and Blossom smiled. They knew I was saying it to make Milano feel better. Haymitch stumbled out then fell down. Milano and I ran to him first. We pulled him up and hauled him to his room. We laid him on the bed to sleep it off. I went to my having already finished eating. Milano went to the living area to finish.

I sat on my bed feeling exhausted. I stared at the door for a moment. I kicked my shoes off and laid down. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep. I don't remember dreaming that night. All I knew was that I'd be heading to the arena tomorrow. And I was terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

I jerk awake so early the next day that it's still dark out. I stumble to bathroom. Once there I let loose everything. Things came up I ate, ate growing up and thought about eating. Today was the day. Milano and I were going to the arena. One of us would die and the other would survive. I flushed the toilet as I slowly stood up. I shakily walked to the sink to wash my face off. After doing, I moved back to my room. Someone knocked the door. I answered it expecting Milano or Blossom. It was Haymitch standing on the other side.

"You look like crap", he grumbled.

"Thanks", I said sarcastically. "What's up, Haymitch?"

"I had to come say bye", he said.

I started to respond when he kissed me. Again. He pulled away before it went too far.

"Maybe you'll survive", he said. "I have faith in you, sweetheart. Put up the best fight you can."

"I will", I promised. "I'll fight until I can't fight anymore."

Haymitch nodded with a smile. Milano appeared looking somber.

"You look as somber as I feel", I said. "What's That on your shoulder?"

"A pin my mom once owned", Lano said. "She gave it to me before her passing."

"That sucks", I said. "I'm really sorry, Lano."

"Don't be", he replied. "She had cancer. We obviously didn't have the money."

By then, we realized Haymitch had left. We walked down the hall to the dining area. Blossom and Haymitch were both there. They looked up as we approached.

"Hello, Rosetta" Blossom said. "Hello, Milano."

"Hi, Blossom", we chorused.

"You two are far too alike", Haymitch said.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Milano snorted but quickly hid it with a cough. I elbowed him picking up a glass of orange juice. At seven thirty Milano and I head to where we will enter the arena. Ambros was waiting for me. He put me into a camouflage suit for the arena. He gave me one last hug and some advice.

"Once you're inside", he said. "Run like hell. And don't slow down until you find water."

"What about weapons", I asked. "What should I grab?"

"Not the most obvious ones", Ambros said. "No bow and arrows. Go for a sword or something."

"Sixty seconds",

said robotic female voice.

Ambros pushed me toward the tube. I stepped inside and turned around. Ambros gave me a thumbs up. I pressed my hands to the glass just before the platform lifted me up. Reaching the top, a hologram screen counted down from ten. I took in a deep breath as the screen showed zero. Everybody bolted for the cornucopia to grab a weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed a backpack and a case of knives. I ran for the woods to hide. Milano was quick to find me and hide across from me. Apple, Sanyo, Savannah and Angel found us an hour later. We found a stream rather quickly. I hadn't expected that so I was immediately suspicious. Angel and Savannah thankfully clear water was safest to drink. Since the water was muddy, we kept moving.

"We need to find another soon", Sanyo said. "And food."

"We need water more", I said. "It's more important than food at the moment."

"Yeah", Lano agreed. "Wait. Do you guys hear water?"

"It's coming ahead of us", I said. "Let's check it out. Apple, do you have an arrow ready?"

"Yep", she replied. "Do you see something?"

"Male deer", I said. "Twenty feet ahead. Get ready to shoot it."

"I'm ready", she said.

She moved ahead of me quietly. Knocking the arrow, she took aim. She let the arrow fly when she was close enough. The deer dropped to ground like a ton of coal. Apple let a couple more arrows. Two more bucks hit the ground fast.

"Good eyes, Apple", I said. "I didn't see the other two."

Savannah finally spoke up.

"What will we do", she asked. "We can't carry all three bucks."

"Yes, we can", Lano said. "I've got a roll of wire. I'm sure there's few thick branches around."

"He's right", Sanyo said. "These trees have seriously thick branches."

"We can't use all the wire", Savannah said.

We shut up when we heard cannon fire. I silently counted seven in all. Seven tributes dead in three and half hours. I grabbed Milano's hand in mine. I wasn't leaving him until I had to.

"We better get moving", I said. "Otherwise we'll be the next to go."

The others nodded in silent agreement. I sawed three branches from two trees. Lano tied the bucks to each branch. We carried them in teams of two. We came to another stream running past a cave. Jumping across, we each set down a buck. Lano filled the three bottles. Apple and Savannah looked for berries. Angel and Sanyo looked things to start a fire. I skinned the deer then cut the meat from the bones.

Lano rushed in to the cave looking excited. He held a medium sized pot with a lid. He set it down beside me.

"It sounds like something's inside it", Lano said.

I nodded as I pulled the lid off. Inside was a small bowl and note. Note read:

_'Don't get too excited sweetheart. You still need more than deer meat and water to survive. H.A.'_

I smiled at the note. Apple and Savannah returned with a ton of berries. Angel and Sanyo came back soon after with firewood. I filled the pot with water and iodine. Angel had the fire going. I place the pot in the center so the water would get hot. I built a smaller fire to partially cook the deer meat. Once that was done, I put the meat into the boiling water. We ate the berries in silence for a while. I heard three more booms. Three more dead Tributes. Ten down, thirteen to go.


	8. Author's Note

**I'm really sorry for not updating like I should be. Between working and looking and apartment, I've been extremely busy. I'm working on another chapter for Meeting Haymitch right now. It'll be up by this time next Friday. I promise. I love all who has read this story. Thank you.**

**~GermanPrincess1990~**


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys, get up", Savannah said. "We have to move. NOW1"

We shot up from where we laid.

"What going on", Angel asked.

"The other four found us", Savannah said. "They're by the stream now."

"We have to split up", Lano said. "That's what we agreed to."

We all nodded knowing he's right. We left the cave and go in six different directions. I run back to the gold Cornucopia. I find the lake on my there. I filled up my bottle adding two drop of iodine. Once at the Cornucopia, I crawled inside and wait. Red found me first but I moved before her. She fell down dead and the cannon fired. I pulled the knife from her as a hovercraft appeared. A net shot down and picked up Red. Three more shots rang out. Three more bodies were picked up.

Hours went by before a parachute floated down. A basket was attached to it. Inside were bread rolls from District Eleven. I grabbed one along with the note.

'_Try not to go through all the bread today. You have thirteen and a half days left. H.A.'_

I set the note aside and tore into the roll. The taste of garlic flooded my mouth and nose. I finished it and ate some deer meat. I fell asleep soon after holding a knife in my hand. I wasn't dying tonight. Not a chance. I made a promise to Maury and Haymitch. I was going home. I repeated those words until I fell asleep.

I didn't now how long I slept but I awoke to screaming. Apple's screaming. She was running from someone or something. I hauled butt getting to the top of the Cornucopia. I saw her running through the trees. A muttation was close behind her. She disappeared into the trees just before a shot rang out. Apple's limp form was lifted into a hovercraft. Five Tributes were left. I jumped down from the top of the giant horn. I ate a bread roll and deer meat.

I heard a twig break as I stood up. Before I could react, an arrow whistled past my head. I grabbed a wicked looking knife. I was ready to fight for my life. I see the two from District Three standing. The boy had an ear missing. The girl was missing an ear, three fingers and a chunk of hair. I threw the knife and took the boy out. The girl ran at me out for blood. I managed to dodge her. I grabbed the arrow inside the Cornucopia. She got close enough for me to drive the arrow into her. I shoved her in to the open as two more shots rang out.

(twelve days later)

It was just me and one other tribute. One died yesterday from either disease, murder or starvation. I was still inside the Cornucopia waiting for the last one. Apple, Sanyo, Angel, Savannah and Milano all died already. I think the other is from Eight. I haven't been paying attention to all that. I crawled out of the Cornucopia to look around. I carefully stood up to stretch a little. I moved about swinging my arms to loosen my joints. I rolled my head side to side hearing it crack. I looked toward the lake and decided to fill my bottle. I headed straight to the lake holding my bottle and a knife. I thought of Maury for the umpteenth that day. I wanted to see him so badly. I wanted to see Haymitch again too. Those two are extremely important to me. I missed my parents too.

I looked up letting the Gamesmakers see my face. I let them see the pain, misery and hope I held. I said out loud, "If you think you're gonna break me, you're wrong." Then I smiled, closing my eyes as the sun broke over the horizon. I filled the bottle as a muttation came up behind me. I whirled around and threw the knife. It dodged the knife which continued on its path. The muttation growled at me coming at me fast. I dove into the lake without hesitation. I didn't know how to swim. I figured there was no better time to learn than that time. I kicked my legs as hard as I could. I broke the surface in time to hear the cannon fire. I looked up seeing the hovercraft pick up the final body.

"Say hello to the Victor of the fifty-fourth annual Hunger games! Rosetta Cambridge!"

A l adder appeared above me. I threw my arms to grab it. I became frozen to the ladder. It was the only they could get the Tracker out my arms. The Peacekeeper smiled at me. I smiled back but it wasn't real. I was given shots for several things. It wasn't long before I was home. I ran to my old home to find it empty. Haymitch stood in the living waiting for someone.

"Welcome back, sweetheart", he said. "Your family's already in Victor's Village."

We walked to Victor's Village from there. We talked thye entire time. I found out blossom had retired and was replaced by some woman named Effie Trinket. Effie would start the following year. We reached my new home pretty quickly. Maury met us on the porch flinging his arms around my neck.

"I missed you Rose", he said. "Mom and dad did too. They want you in the kitchen ASAP. You too, Haymitch."

"Let's go in", I said. "Lead the way small fry."

Maury led us to the kitchen. Mom jumped up to greet us.

"Rosetta", she said. "I'm so glad you're home safe. I was so worried."

"Hi, mom", I said. "Hi, dad. How are you?"

"We're both fine now", dad said.

What shocked me was that dad was crying.

"Dad, are you really okay", I asked. "Why are are you crying?"

"You're home", dad said. "You're finally home."

"Yeah dad", I said. "I am."

Tears ran down my face and I wiped them away. Looking at Haymitch I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt at home with everyone there. I hoped the next two years would slow down a little. I wanted to enjoy them.


End file.
